wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Valkyrie
Still WIP, but good enough to RP with for now. Pseudodragon (Biohazardia)'s character, please do not use without permission. Appearance Being an IceWing-SeaWing hybrid, Valkyrie's appearance is closer to that of an IceWing's, along with some of her own unique flair that seems to have been borne from the union. Her body is rather long and serpentine, moreso than most other dragons. Her IceWing heritage emerged in giving her an overall icy look, with a snow-white, glittering underbelly and ridge of spines down her back. However, most of her body is covered in jewel-like deep ultramarine-colored scales.Her tail is whip thin at the end, but does not end in the cascade of spines that can be used as a weapon that IceWings have. Instead of a mane of horns on her neck, Valkyrie sports several extra horns around the back of her head. Her neck-spines are like a subdued version of an IceWing's. The webbing between her wings is the same glittering snowy white as her underbelly and spikes. In the light it reflects back different pastel colors similar to the effect of mother-of-pearl. Her eyes are a bright, piercing magenta color that reflect even the smallest amounts of light and so appear to glow in the darkness. Valkyrie's claws have small serrated bottoms and are incredibly sharp, and are gleaming icy white in color. She does not sport any of the glow-in-the-dark stripes that most SeaWings have, nor the extra back and chest fins or chin-whiskers that SeaWings have. However, she does have gills, hidden behind her horns so they are typically unnoticable without actually peering close to her horns. She also does not have webbing between her claws, and cannot swim swim as fast as athletic SeaWings, though she can keep her own in a swimming contest with an average one. In general her coloring, while very striking, is a bane to her while hunting as she cannot blend into shadows, icy terrain, ocean depths, or any type of forest region. She must rely on outspeeding her pray or swooping down on it from above as she has no way to camouflage herself. Personality Valkyrie is overall quite loud and enthusiastic with quite a bit of dramatic flair to whatever she does. She is an active young dragon who quickly takes action and doesn't like to linger on the details. She's very outspoken and sticks strongly to her ideals with a stubborn and blunt attitude. Although she is quite loyal to those she considers her friends, she is a prankster at heart and won't hesitate to pull the wool over someone's eyes for a playful laugh. As a dynamic and brash dragon, Valkyrie is very unlike what one would expect an IceWing to be (commanding, lawful, serene and unruffled). Because of her brash and decisive nature, she ends up making many mistakes and offending others. She strongly believes in correcting her mistakes, but if she feels it is "fair" or she is in the "right" she won't hesitate to be underhanded. Valkyrie is particularly good at most athletic tasks (including fighting), possessing well-above average stamina and strength compared to most other dragons. She loves a challenge and is often raring to go at the thought of a physical obstacle or a fight. One of her favorite past times is to come up with new fighting or battle strategies, especially incredibly silly ones to perplex the enemy. As a an IceWing-SeaWing hybrid she prefers the cold, and she enjoys most areas with rain, snow, or any type of water like the ocean or a lake. Unlike most SeaWings, she prefers freshwater to ocean water, though she enjoys swimming in the frigid coasts of the north. (Alternatively she dislikes warm areas with no water, such as a desert). She also quite likes ruins and mountains, as she loves a good adventure. All this passion and desire to be active makes her poor at most things requiring quiet and patience. Valkyrie is dismal at academics and is not knowledgeable about many things in the world as many subjects she will forget quickly. She also seems to ignore most social norms and just speaks her mind based on at-the-moment impulses. Therefore while she is usually friendly from the get-go she may sometimes say something offensive or rude without meaning to. A final note would be that Valkyrie is a bit of a glutton. She loves to stuff herself with good food and strangely for her lineage, particularly enjoys fruit. However she of course loves most types of meat as well, and can usually be bribed via her stomach. Abilities More info on her abilities to come! It's generally standard stuff for SeaWings and IceWings. She cannot speak Aquatic because she does not have SeaWing stripes, but can swim very quickly, breathe underwater, and use IceWing frostbreath. History Lol I feel this part will perpetually never be done Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters